Data transfers between devices such as computers and peripheral devices, including portable media devices, have become ubiquitous the last several years. Music, phone numbers, video, and other data are moved among these devices, often using universal serial bus (USB), FireWire™, DisplayPort™, or other types of cables. Such cables are used to form electrical pathways for signals that carry this information.
These electrical connections are typically formed by inserting connector inserts on each end of a cable into connector receptacles located on the computer and peripheral device. The connector receptacles are often formed using a metal housing to limit the propagation of stray signal components that would otherwise interfere with other signals.
The metal housing is typically stamped to form fingers. These fingers are then bent to form finger contacts. These finger contacts form an electrical connection with a shield on the connector insert and hold the connector insert when it is placed in a connector receptacle. However, these finger contacts may have sharp edges or burrs that may result during the stamping process. These edges or burrs can scratch or otherwise mar a connector insert after many insertions into a connector receptacle. Also, it is desirable that these finger contacts provide a secure snap or feel when accepting an insert. This provides the user with a mechanical feedback, letting her know that a connection has been made.
These connector receptacles are conventionally made separately, and out of a different material, than the enclosure that otherwise encompasses the computer or portable media player. This results in a seam that is formed near the opening of a connector receptacle at the interface of the receptacle and computer or peripheral device enclosure. These seams can become increasingly pronounced during the lifetime of the device after repeated stresses caused by connector insert insertions and the pulling of cables when inserted into the receptacle. These seams can be an unwanted blemish on an otherwise aesthetically-pleasing device.
Also, these connector receptacles consume space that could otherwise be used to make an electronic device smaller or thinner, or include more functionality (or a combination of both). To the extent that they can be made smaller or thinner, an electronic device that includes the connector receptacle can be made smaller, thinner, or to include more functionality.
Thus, what is needed are structures, methods, and apparatus that provide connector receptacles having a reduced tendency to scratch and otherwise cause wear to connector inserts. It may also desirable that such receptacles provide a secure tactile response when an insert is inserted. It may also desirable to provide connector receptacles having a pleasing appearance. It may also be desirable to make the connector receptacle smaller or thinner.